dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hélios la maîtresse du temps
/Melee) |aEffect1 = Helios, the ruler of time, distorts enemies' space and time to cause chaos. Inflicts 1956% damage to all enemies, resets the enemy's skills to max cooldown with a 70% chance. |activeCD1 = 22 sec |activeskill2 = Flow of Time |aEffect2 = Helios distorts space and time around her to make time move faster. Increases cooldown recovery speed of all allies' skills by 50% for 12 sec. |activeCD2 = 26 sec |activeskill3 = Helios' Protection |aEffect3 = Those who follow god's words will be blessed by Helios. Casts a shield equal to 843% of ATK on all allies for 14 sec. |activeCD3 = 17 sec |passive1 = Righteous Revenge |pEffect1 = Sometimes, taking revenge can be the honorable and righteous thing to do. Increases all allies' Skill Damage by 34%, and normal attack damage by 68%. |passive2 = God's Gift |pEffect2 = The hand of the merciful god presents blessings to everyone. Increases one of the major stats (STR, DEX, INT) that increases ATK for each allies by 15%. |aEffect1_lv2 = Helios, the ruler of time, distorts enemies' space and time to cause chaos. Inflicts 2034% damage to all enemies, resets the enemy's skills to max cooldown with a 70% chance. |activeCD1_lv2 = 22 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Helios distorts space and time around her to make time move faster. Increases cooldown recovery speed of all allies' skills by 52% for 12 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 26 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Those who follow god's words will be blessed by Helios. Casts a shield equal to 877% of ATK on all allies for 14 sec. |activeCD3_lv2 = 17 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Helios, the ruler of time, distorts enemies' space and time to cause chaos. Inflicts 2112% damage to all enemies, resets the enemy's skills to max cooldown with a 70% chance. |activeCD1_lv3 = 22 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Helios distorts space and time around her to make time move faster. Increases cooldown recovery speed of all allies' skills by 54% for 12 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 26 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Those who follow god's words will be blessed by Helios. Casts a shield equal to 911% of ATK on all allies for 14 sec. |activeCD3_lv3 = 17 sec |normaleffectex = SG/ /Melee |aEffect1_ex = AOE The 70% chance only refers to the cooldown reset aspect. The damage itself is depened on Helios' Accuracy stats, just as usual. |aEffect2_ex = This Cooldown recovery seems to only affect Active Skill Cooldowns. The Cooldown is not immediately cut to 50%, it simply adds a 50% faster tick to the skill. In a sense, a haste, which turns the remaining time of the Cooldown to tick down by 1.3 second instead of 1 sec. Additionally while the buff progresses, it will be present with a Buff Icon, and buff removing skills can dispel the buff and cancel its effect. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = This passive is fundamentally different than Fryderyk the Tenor's Master Conductor. While his passive increase all main attributes for all allies, Helios increases only the main attribute of each ally. For instance, Commander Chronos would have his STR increased, but not his DEX and INT. Kymael the Just and Helios herself would have their INT and STR increased, but not their DEX.[confirmation needed] Here the comparison of the original Korean descriptions (Fryderyk then Helios) *아군 전체의 힘, 민첩, 지능 10% 증가. *모든 아군의 주요 능력치(힘, 민첩, 지능) 중 공격력을 올려주는 능력치가 15% 증가합니다. }} Catégorie:Titan